


Sly Motherfucker

by VirusZeref



Series: BirdFlash NSFW [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Wally, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Dick walks onto Wally fucking himself on his bed. What's a Nightwing suppose to do?!





	

Wally let out a shaken moan, his legs trembling with the effort of him being on his knees kneeling as he sank down on the thick dildo. Everyone at Mount Justice was out, Artemis was out with Kaldur at a bar, while Superboy, M’Gann, and Dick were on a mission provided by Batman. They were going to be back by tonight so he had the entire mountain to himself.

Aka he was going to fuck himself on Dick’s bed until he couldn’t cum anymore.

Dick returned to Mouth Justice, utterly defeated. The mission was a big bust, they couldn’t find their target so they all called it early and decided to relax for the night. M’Gann and Conner were going on a date they both been planning for but never had the time. 

Wally moaned loudly as the tip of the toy brushed against his prostate. He rocked his hips faster. Harder. His hand reached to move the dildo in and out of him while the other slowly pinched and rubbed against one of his nipples. God, how much he wished Dick was doing this to him.

Dick Zeta’d inside the cave, defeated. He trudged through the living and down the hall to the last room, his room. He stopped walking and froze in place when he realized the door was cracked open. He didn’t leave the cave without closing his door…. His eyes widen as he heard a noise coming from the inside. Who the fuck was in his room?!

Using every bit of stealth he could muster, he crept to the door and peeked into the crack. He blushed and felt himself grow hard. Wally was fucking himself on his bed.

His bed.

Dick licked his lips as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend fuck himself on the dildo, pretending that it was the Nightwing fucking him. God, Wally never looked so ravishing….

“That sly motherfucker” Dick purred watching on.

"Oh...Dick..yes..fuck me harder..mmm yes right there" Wally moaned slowly stroking himself. He paused leaving the dildo in him for a moment before pulling it out.

The speedster moved to sink down on the dildo again moaning loudly, throwing his head back with pleasure, "Oh god.Dick..please...you're so big...s-so oh thick.."

Dick’s mouth fell open slightly as he heard the words. Damn, he didn’t know his baby boy was this filthy when he was alone. God, it was turning him on. He savored the sight before him, palming his aching erection through his spandex suit.

Wally screamed arching his back fucking himself harder on the toy. "D-Dick please...ah..ah..AH..there oh god.THERE PLEASE HARDER..."

That completely broke Dick’s self-control. He burst into the room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it while quickly removing his spandex suit. His bright sky blue eyes darken with lust as he stared at the redhead speedster. His gaze was predatory, almost ready to pounce and ravish the speedster where he kneeled. 

The slamming of the door snapped Wally out of his lust-filled trance. His eyes widen as he saw his boyfriend removing his suit, his gazed burned through Wally’s body. The redhead shivered, he hasn’t seen Dick ever get like this.

“D-Dick..?! Y-You’re back…”

Dick climbed on the bed, pulling the toy out of Wally and pushed the redhead down onto his back. The Nightwing tracing patterns on the speedster’s chest as he sat in between Wally’s legs. He smirked leaning down to Wally’s face, his breath coming out in pants.

“You sly motherfucker West. Sneaking into my bed to masturbate” Dick purred. Wally yelped as the toy was pulled out of him and shivered at Dick’s rough voice.

“Y-You..were not suppose...to return until later…”

Dick gave his signature cackle, nuzzling the other male’s neck before sucking his collarbone causing Wally to moan in pleasure. One of his hand, running down Wally’s thigh and teasing his hole.

“Sneaky boy. Trying to get off on my own bed while I am gone, hm? Were you imagining me huh Wally? Were you imagining me drilling your ass, making you moan and scream?” 

Wally whimpered and squirmed, his jade eyes clouding with lust, “Y-Yes..oh god.Dick..please!”

Dick hummed, his hand trailing his chest rubbing against a swollen nipple before pinching it, “Hmmmmmmm...You are such a little slut~ You couldn’t wait until I got home to take care of you~”  
“A-Ah..t-this...this isn’t the first time..oh..” Wally protested thrusting his hips up. “P-Please Dick”

Dick let out a possessive growl at the thought of Wally doing this every time he wasn’t in the cave. “Not the first time huh? Do you make it a habit of sneaking into my room and finger yourself or stuffing yourself with toys?” He picked up the forgotten dildo from the bedsheets and teased Wally’s slick hole with it.

Wally let out a groan biting his bottom lip, clawing the sheets, “Y-Yes..I-I do..oh god Dick please fuck me!!”

 

“Not yet baby boy~” Dick whispered pressing the dildo inside ever so slowly. He reached to roll one of Wally’s nipples between the pads of his two fingers. “You are such a sneaky little whore aren’t you?”

Wally nodded drooling dripping at the side of his mouth, “Y-Yes...ah..your whore..y-your slut..ngh! Your baby boy!”

Dick slid the toy inside Wally further, pinching the nipple hard, “That’s correct Wally~ You’re my slut, right? Fucking yourself into my bed?” 

“Y-Yes Dick…”

Dick began a steady assault on Wally’s prostate with the dildo, relishing in the sweet groans and loud moans that came out from the redhead. Wally clawed at the sheets, moaning in pleasure, "Dick! Oh god, Dick...imma cum..gonna cum!"

“Cum for me, my little slut” Dick growled into Wally’s ear. The Nightwing’s erection ached for release but he held back, wanting to surround his cock with Wally’s inner walls clenching around him. God, he was lucky that he was blessed with a speedster boyfriend with a fast recovery time. 

Wally screamed out in pleasure before long squirts of cum coated his chest. He let out a sigh of relief, before groaning as Dick pulled the dildo out from his hole. He could feel the Speed Force working to tighten his hole into a virgin-like state once again. He looked up at the other male who was in his underwear, his erection clearly visible.

“Yes Dick~” he purred licking his lips. 

Dick chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the redhead softly before gazing into Wally’s jade eyes. Lord, the former boy wonder could get lost in those eyes.

“You still have to help me, Wally..however...” Dick muttered, his hands trailing down to Wally’s hips.

 

“I’m going to make you scream my name”


End file.
